Innocent Love
by LaLachanluvsSTORIES
Summary: During a shopping spree, Serena somehow enters another time zone by mistake....but maybe this is fate. Is she really capable to save the kingdom of light? And who is she anyways? a normal girl?... i don't think so. serxdar serxprince dia
1. Chapter 1 The Meet

_This is my first fan fiction…..be easy on me okay? I noticed that a lot of people always say "these characters do not belong to me in any way. Blah, blah, blah…."_

**These characters do not belong to me in any way. It belongs to the author of Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter One**

_**The meet….**_

"Ahhh" yawned the beautiful blond. She got up from her bed sleepily.

Today, she was going to the city for the first time in years. In her memories, she only remembers the countryside. She quickly got dressed and began eating cereal.

Suddenly, the loud doorbell rang multiply times. The Barbie blond ran clumsily to the far door of the halls.

"Serena!!!! You are going to dress in THAT?!" asked a red head named Lolo.

Serena was wearing a red tank top with little black skulls on the bottom right. She was also wearing a black jacket that stopped near her waist. Her mini skirt has black leggings with a design similar to her tank top. The skirt was brown with lace on the bottom. Her boots were knee-length. She curled her blond hair so her hair was butt length.

"What's wrong with wearing this? I like it," Replied Serena crossing her arms.

"It looks like your part of a gang or something. Can you look a bit less ghetto?" Lolo shot back. "Must I remind you?! We are going to sight see the city. Which will be 'home' in a month?"

"Yeah, I know. I want to make an impression that goes like 'I don't care but if you bother me, you'll wish you have never been born"

"Serena, what can I do with that attitude of yours? Don't you want to get a boyfriend or something?"

"Lolo, I'm boy-proof. BOY-PROOF! I don't care about those idiots!!"

"I give up, you're hopeless. Let's go. We'll be late."

"Ok" as Serena grabbed her handbag with lip gloss, sling shooter, chocolate cell, keys, and other non-important items.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Prince Darien, We have received information about the south kingdom. They are seriously unhappy about the broken arrangement you had with prince Diamond's Little sister. They will declare war if they are not satisfied," informed the man.

"But I just can't. There has to be another way!" reacted Darien

"There is another way actually. It has been passed down in my clan. We use black magic and summon a girl"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Lolo, I NEED a break from all that shopping. You go on ahead and I'll catch up as soon as possible." Complained Serena

"Awww… Ok then. I'll come back later. You BETTER NOT leave this spot or ELSE!!!" threatened Lolo.

"er.. yea ok bye"

Serena watched Lolo leave her sight with the feeling of relief. She decided to get some fresh air since she's been in the mall all day. While walking outside, Serena noticed something. She saw a beautiful diamond necklace with mirror frames. Taking it, Serena steps out with joy.

Suddenly, the necklace started to glow. Serena looks at it carefully and then, everything is dark.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" wondered Serena out loud.

"My dear, you are going to start a journey for your shine." Said a goddess with beautiful white-ish hair

"What does that mean?! HEY!! DON'T GO!!" As everything turned black again, Serena cried.

The goddess has disappeared and now she is sinking in quick sand. Nothing is coming out of her throat. What is wrong with her? Why can't she—

"Wake up!!!" said a husky voice shaking her up.

"Huh?" while she rubbed her eyes to wake up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Darien Shields and this is my palace. Who might you be my fair maiden??" Darien politely asked.

End chapter one……

Author's note…. People!!!, if you like this stories then please tell me cuz I get bored easily and if u don't support me then I'll just abandon this projects!! Just say it in the reviews….

-lalachan…..LUZLUZLUZ :P


	2. Chapter 2 New World

CHAPTER 2

….new world…

The girl looked to see where she was. Nothing was familiar. She was sitting on the grass next to a tree. How could she end up like that? It was all so strange----

"umm… madam, what shall I call you?" said prince Darien

"oh…whatever you want and by the way…where am I?" asked Serena

"this is my palace--"

"I heard you the first time!! I MEANT where Tokyo is"

"Tokyo? What is this 'Tokyo' you speak of?

"you know…malls, cars, and all that stuff"

the prince just stared at her with a lost look on his face. Serena, feeling like it was hopeless said "AHH, it's ok, so uh, I don't belong here"

"yes I know—"

"HUH? THEN WHY ON EARTH AM I HERE?!!!!"

"I summoned you"

"WHAT?! WAT ARE U?! SOME KIND OF WEIRD WIZARD?!

"look, why don't you get some rest and get into some PROPER clothes, then we'll talk."

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?! I DON'T WANT NO STUPID REST!!!!"

the prince called a few of his maids and ordered them to take her to her room and get her changed. Serena opposed but decided that it was hopeless so she just went with them.

"so, how is the girl? Do you think prince diamond will be pleased?" said the man

"I don't know, she is very….interesting. I am very curious about her. she has this unusual thing to her." said prince Darien.

"well, we shall see what will happen wont we?"

"here, wear this miss" as a young maid gave her some clothes.

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR THIS STUPID SHIT!!!!" screamed Serena

"please…..you have too…" she insisted

"NO!!!"

"pleaaaase…..if you don't them I wont be able to see my family anymore."

"huh…why, are you here working as a maid then?" said Serena, her tone was softer now.

" well, I used to work with my family on the farm…we didn't have anymore money to support the family so they sold me. I know they didn't have a choice so I don't blame them. I also want to see Basho… was childhood friends and…I miss him."

"when was the last time you saw your family?"

" a few months ago…. I was suppose to go see the last month but the head mistress didn't allow me to because I broke a cup." As she bursted into tears

"do you have anything you want to give them?...like a letter or something?"

"uhh…yea I do"

"do u, by any chance have a map and a picture of them?"

"umm…yes"

"here I'll give it to them, I'm OK with maps, and I was planning on going for a walk anyways"

"please don't…."

Serena somehow convinced the girl, Aoi, that it was a good idea. Serena took the picture and map and jumped down the window.

" did you see something fall down through the window a minute ago?" said a maid.

"no, not really, you must be imagining things again….how much times must I tell you?" said the other maid

"yea yea, I know, I shouldn't be daydreaming"

**THUMP**

"owies… that hurts" thought Serena loudly as she rubs her head "good thing I landed on my bum"

"…more like on me…." Said a voice

"WHOA!!! WHO"S THERE"

"I little help would be nice" who turned out to be prince Darien

"PERVERT!!!!!"

"um..excuse me but, I am pretty sure that YOU jumped on ME. That would be why I happened to be under you."

"err…nevermind then"

"where are you going? And you know, a young lady shouldn't be falling out of windows. It will damage your skin."

"firstly, it's like TOTALLY none of your businesses and secondly, I REALLY don't care. Doesn't this face look like I care?" as Serena pointed to her face.

"no" chuckled prince Darien

"exactly, but for your information, I'm going to the townish area…whatever you call it." As Serena flipped her hair and left. Darien was just staring at her in amazement.

"that girl is really something, how come I never met anyone like her before" laughed Darien as he entered the palace to get changed. He was gonna follow Serena.

ANYWAYS….

ahhh, I am soooo lost. Thought Serena as she walked past many people. They were all staring at her. why the hell are these people staring at me?! They want to get beated up or something?!

Serena walked and walked for hours. In the end she asked for directions and ended up at the door of Aoi's farm.

RING

the people were so terrified at Serena's clothes that they were gonna shut the door at her face until they saw prince Darien behind a tree.

" hi, how can I help you young lady" said the wife trying not to screw up in case the prince was watching.

" I'm Aoi's friend. I just came to give this to you. She wrote the letter because she couldn't come here today. Also, she also wants you to give this to Basho." Said Serena with a heart-warming smile and with that, she walked into the alley that prince was in.

"THANK YOU!!!" shouted Aoi's parents

"yes, thank you" said Darien grinning

"WHAT?! WHOA!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" gasped Serena in surprise.

" you know, that expression is rather cute."

"haha, you're funny" said Serena with a straight face

" do you want a tour?"

"sure why not?"

They went to a lot of places. Darien bought Serena ice cream and Serena started to warm up to him. They went to the beach to watch the sunset together.

" you know….your actually pretty cool. For a meanie that is" joked Serena licking her ice cream

" you're not too bad either, for a boy" smirked Darien

"WAT!! Do I LOOK like a boy?! I'm pretty sure I'm wearing a SKIRT not a pair of pants." Argued Serena playfully as she jumped on his back and asked for a piggyback ride including explaining what a piggyback ride is

as soon as Serena entered her huge room, Aoi jumped on her.

"SERENA!!!! BAD NEWS!!!!! DARIEN'S MOM IS COMIN!!!!"

END OF CHAP

Sorry I wasn't posting 4 a loooooong time. Hehe, I was either realllllli lazy or just didn't want to rite. Anyways thanks 4 the reviews I promise the next one will be up really soon xD


	3. Chapter 3 Mothers

CHAPTER 3

Mothers, Fathers, Parents

"…and your point is?" asked Serena as she lied on her bed

"so….you should hurry and get dressed" said Aoi

"..i don't feeeeeel like it…some other time" as she closed her eyes

"NOOO PLEASE!!!!! SHE IS HEAD OF THIS KINGDOM IN A WAY"

"where is this 'strange' girl I have been hearing about?" said the women as she walked through the halls

"mother, there is nothing it worry about, she is very elegant and has a high statue." Said prince Darien as smooth as possible

"oh really? So I don't think you will mind if I take a look." As she opened the door to Serena's room.

" what a nice nap, that was refreshing…hmmm….so when did you say she was gonna come?" asked Serena cluelessly

"she already did, she was highly disappointed with you. She scolded Darien and now she is at the dinner room."

"opps…..so what did she say..during the yelling session"

"she said you had to go and stuff like that"

"so how come im not gone?"

"well, the prince has more power while the queen has more influence. She is extremely disappointed though"

with that, Serena left to the dinner room feeling that it was her fault. She thought about what she should say infront of the queen. She never really liked parents from the beginning. As she walked down she saw this man who was really mysterious but decided it was none of her business so she just ignored him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What do you want?! That girl is nothing but trouble, why don't you be a good boy and just marry prince diamond's daughter!!! Besides, after you do that, you can get as much wives as you want. Why do you have to be soo hard to deal with?!" shouted the queen as she threw her food to the food

"mother, don't cause a scene—" started Darien

"A SCENE?! You have been causing big embarrassments for me!!!! WHY CANT U THINK FOR ME?! HOW I WOULD FEEL?!" screamed the queen as she ran away.

The prince just sat at the table, unable to eat anymore. Serena sat next to him quietly and started to hum a calming tune. "my mom gave me a locket when I was small. I listen to it whenever I feel down or angry. Here" as Serena took a locket and gave it to him. "Take it, im sure I can live without it. You probably need it more than I do anyways." And with that, she walked away

Maybe she does have some female in her. thought Darien as he opend the locket.

now where's that queen, thought Serena as she walked outside. She saw the queen talking to the mysterious man she met a while ago. She was really surprised so she tried to hear what they were talking about.

"…..my son will marry……I am sorry…..rude…."

"…my sister…..angry….declare war…."

What does that mean? Thought Serena. And what am i? They cant possibly treat me so well without a catch…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" demanded the queen

ahah…..its really late rite now and im realllli tired. Srry this chapter was so short xD


	4. Chapter 4 Learning Destiny

_Chapter 4_

_Learning Destiny…._

Ok well, I'll be honest with you guys right now, I have never been speechless for so long in all of my life until today and I pray to god that he will help me….

"Well?! What exactly are you doing here?!" Demanded the queen, obviously unhappy.

Talk about anger management, lady, you need to cut down the sugar while your at it thought Serena while still coming up for an excuse for why she was there. "I… uhh… wanted to see the scenery." I hope she buys it…

"I'm sorry, YOUNG LADY, but you don't seem to know your position in this kingdom. I am the queen here and I have full power to make you leave here and never come back." Stated the queen proudly.

"Oh yeah, so that is why you lost to an argument to your son who is younger than you. I totally believe that you have so much power." Smirked Serena sarcastically.

"EXCUSE ME, young lady, watch you big mouth you pleasant" bursted the queen.

"I'm sorry, your lowliness, please pardon my 'big' mouth. I really do hope you learned you lesson. Everyone is equal, your no better." With that, Serena flipped her hair and walked away leaving the queen in steam.

"What an interesting girl" smiled the mysterious man behind the tree as he was prepared to walk off as well.

"WAIT!!" shouted the queen "What happened to out deal?"

"We'll put it on hold for now, I'm very interested in that lovely lady for now" and he left

Serena sat on her bed as she thought about where she really belongs. "I just want to go home!!!!" shouted Serena as she fell on her soft bed, not knowing that someone has came in already.

"Nothing is better than home sweet home." Agreed Darien as he sat on her bed beside her. As Serena was going to push him off the bed, he started opening the locket and listened to the lovely melody.

"I don't belong here, I want to go home." Sniffed Serena as she turned around so no one can see her cry. "I feel like I've been here for too long. I don't like it."

Darien knew how it felt to be in somewhere scary alone. He just wanted to help her right now. I really want you to stay here, he thought but instead he said, "Serena, the truth is, I know this very wise man that is said to know everything. Do you want to go?"

"YES!!" shouted Serena as she hugged him tightly and gave a peck on the cheek. "WHEN?! NOW?! PLEASE!!"

"My My, so eager are we? We shall go after dinner is served. Come with me." As they walked down to the dining table.

They finally arrived at the old abandon looking house in the deep forest. Serena hadn't felt that it was safe but if was for her future so she didn't say anything about it. They entered the house but it was dark and empty. Serena was starting to doubt that Darien knew where he was going however; she didn't say anything so she doesn't hurt his pride. They walked down until they got into one room which was bright and fully-furnished.

"Welcome, Lovely friend, I have been expecting you." Said the old woman near the crystal ball on the table. "You have come here to ask about how to get back home chosen one?"

"Um, me? Well yea, that was accurate" and creepy thought Serena.

"Young rebel, you have a lot to learn my dear. This is meant for you to by the winter priestess. A journey where you find your true meaning. I am guessing that you never had a chance to experience what a real family is because of such a shocking past."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH?!"

"I am a fortune-teller. I see the past. I predict the future. You are going to be granted something your heart desires the most by the end of the journey."

That was a freaky experience. Thought Serena as she walked upstairs until she was grabbed by someone. Then everything went dark…

Sorry people, for not updating. I have march break right now, how are you people enjoying it? I hope you do have fun. Anyways, please review and I will try to update more often.


	5. Chapter 5 If Only

Chapter 5

If only…

"_Mother…… where are you?" cried the small blond girl as she held her teddy bear tightly. She walked into her empty house looked around. "Mommy?"_

"_Honey…" she heard her mom say from the room across. "Mommy? Are you there?" as she walked into the room there was a blinding beam of light._

"_My baby, I'm sorry, this is my duty. Farewell…" with that, she never saw her mother again. _

"_Mommy? Mommy?! Don't leave me!!!" cried the blond girl as she fell to the floor._

The light blinded her as she slowly opened her eyes. She was on something soft, it felt like heaven. "…where am I? Did I … die?" dazed Serena as she slowly sat up.

"You finally woke up." Said a smooth masculine voice.

"Who's there?!" demanded Serena as she turned to see that he was sitting on a chair beside a huge window. There was the beautiful ocean through the window. "What do you want?!"

"Oh, if you really want to know…" as the man walked closer. His whitish blue hair flowed with the wind. He sat on the bed next to her then pinned her down "I want… you"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Darien as he walked quickly with a maid.

"I am sorry master; I have not seen her yesterday or today. Her bed looked like it was not touched and no one has seen her since she went to that place."

What? Who could have done this?! No one knows about her though, so who then? Thought Darien as he remembered what the wise person said to him secretly as they were about to leave.

"_You should watch out…sense that something is about to happened concerning this girl. You mother knows something."_

"_My mother? How? That is not possible; she would never do anything like that."_

"Mother, What did you do?!" as Darien opened her mother's room.

Serena stared at him and then chuckled. Prince Diamond just looked at her wondering what was so funny. "…so you think you know me. Is that it? I am sorry to say I am not like that. I am not what you think I am." As she kneed his stomach and threw him to the floor. "That was only basic self defense" and with that she ran out the door.

How entertaining, chuckled Prince Diamond, This is going to be fun. He took out a remote and clicked it.

Why do I feel like I have been running in circles?! Thought Serena frustrated. Then she heard a loud siren sounds sound and the halls turned red. Damn it, must be security. This just guy doesn't give up does he?

Loud footsteps started flooding the halls and Serena was cornered. "Damn! I have no where to hide, if I stay here any longer than they are gonna…"

"Mother, please, tell me! Who took her?!" begged Darien as he went down to his knees before her.

"Why are you like this son?! She is just a girl! Why would you go on your knees for her, where is your pride as a man and a Prince?!" screamed the queen. "This isn't how I raised you!! The only reason she came was to be the replacement of your marriage to prince diamond's sister. She should belong to prince diamond so for get about her."

"Mother" Darien said with a cold tone of voice. "You have no right to choose for me. Besides, she also has feelings too. I have decided to help her find her way back to her world. I brought her here, I should bring her back" just before he left he said "Thank you mother for answering my question"

So it is that Prince Diamond. The nerve!! Thought Darien obviously pissed as he stormed off.

"Where is she?"

"I thought I just saw her here!!"

"Stupid!! I don't want to hear excuses, go find her!!!" screamed a scary man

"Sorry general" yelled the other guards as they ran off.

Thank goodness!! Thought Serena as she jump back down to where they used to be. She was on the ceiling while they were talking. "Now, I'll run right!

She ran and managed to avoid the guards until she ran to a dead end. There was a balcony and the bottom was rocks and the ocean. She would not be able to survive. Should I go down or no—

"STOP" demanded one of the guards as they cornered her.

Damn, no choice. "Dude, I would get a better job than this" and with that, she jump off the balcony and fell into the water.

"You MORONS!! Go search for her!!!!" yelled the general and everyone ran off to look for her.

Through the window, prince diamond saw everything. "My dear Serena, it's only a matter of time before you become mines. I'll let you off this time." And the he let out a loud laughter and clicked another button so all the guards would stop looking for her.

Something warm….. Thought Serena….really warm… fire? Someone is holding my arm… don't tell me?! Then she opened her eyes and screamed and jumped to ready position.

"Don't you dare touch me!" yelled Serena and soon she regretted saying that.

"My My, vicious as ever" smirked Darien.

"…sorry, but still. What were you doing to my arm?!"

"Why don't you take a look around?"

Serena saw that they were in a cave and she was wearing Darien's long shirt while her wet clothes where near the fire. He was bandaging her arm. That's right, thought Serena, she jumped off the balcony and fell into the water.

"Now can you let me finish bandaging your arm?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Then all of a sudden Darien grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I was not there." Then he looked into her eyes. His intense eyes were staring at her crystal blue eyes. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Not really, he was gonna but I ran off before he could." Said Serena a bit confused.

"Thank goodness" and Darien hugged her making her blush a bit.

"Your really warm" said Serena nervously, what is this feeling? I can't stop…

"Serena, I have something to tell you. Please don't judge me until I finish ok?" asked Darien seriously

"Um… ok"

"I brought you here into my world…. So that you can replace my engagement to prince diamond's sister." I know, it was my fault but now I realize how wrong I am. I just want to bring you back home now he thought silently while remembering what his advisor said.

"_Prince Darien, you must break off all feeling you have for her. __If you want her to be happy. You must not forget your responsibility. Please, for the sake of the kingdom, just give her to prince diamond. She will be happier with him than you." Said his advisor_

"_But I don't want to!!! I want her to go back home. She misses her home."_

"_What home? She has no family members there anymore. She's happier with prince diamond"_

"_I had no idea…"_

"Please, just go to prince diamond!!! The only reason I brought you here was so that I can marry you off to prince Diamond. There's nothing more between you and me. I used you!! Please, don't ever come back. I never want to see you again"

"Aren't you going to bring me home?" as she swallowed the big lump on her throat slowly.

"What family? You have no family, no home. There would be no point in taking you home, you should be glad that your existence has some use." Darien mentally slapped himself as those mean words came down his tongue.

Serena just looked her him speechless. Everything makes sense now, why people were acting like the way they were. Why they were pampering her so much. She was used and abandoned. She was nothing to them. Just when she finally thought that there were people who wants her the way she was. They will just abandon her like what everyone else did. Like her mother. A single tear fell. She stood up avoiding looking at Darien. "I thought you were special. I thought I finally met people who I could trust. People who would not abandon me. I guess I was wrong" with that, she walked off into the cold.

"Serena….the truth is, I fell in love with you….if only I had enough guts to tell you that" said Darien to himself. Then he went to chase her.

"I am all alone" laughed Serena miserably as she walked barefooted to the high cliff in the pouring rain. "I am all soaked…I should get back so people wont be worried. Oh I forgot, no one cares anymore…." Cried Serena silently. She looked down at the ocean. It was rough and splashed into the rocks violently. She smiled a sad one "Even the ocean doesn't like me"

"Serena!! You must get back, it's freezing here, get dressed at least----"

"Thanks for showing me what caring is. But please, don't pretend you like me, I hate people like you the most!!!" screamed Serena with cold eyes

"Please, Serena don't be like that." Darien walked closer and so did Serena but there was nothing for Serena to step on and she slipped.

"SERENA!!!!!" Serena heard him shout her name. Slowly, his voice faded away, so did everything else. She smiled. "I hope I will be loved in my next life….." she fell into the water and didn't come back up…

"SERENA!!! You are loved….." silently Darien let tears stream down him face. If a person were to see his face, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the tears and rain drops.

Yeah well, I hope you guys like it. Don't worry, this story is not over yet.

Oh and I tell u people to review is cuz I get more motivated to write then otherwise it'll be like 1 chapter per month so yea… just in case ur wondering. I wrote this chapter was cuz I read the reviews and I was like, better go write another chapter!!! Don't wanna make the fans wait. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6 A Change From Within

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…A Change From Within…

A man went to the nearby river to clean his face but saw an injured lady soaked by the river. He decided to take her to his place and called a doctor.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright lights.

"Doctor! Quick! She's waking up!" a male voice said.

She felt someone touch her wrist gently, then she heard "She is alright now, however she has suffered from some amnesia, you may want to talk to her about her past and then she might remember."

"Thank you Doctor," as she felt those two left.

Serena tried to get her eyes adjusted to the light and soon enough, she could see again but she was confused. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"I do not know lady, but my name is Ryou." Said the handsome brown-headed man as he came back into the room. "It seems as though you have lost all your memory. You can travel with me until you regain your memory again." As he smiled gently.

Serena blushed, "But I don't know my name and I don't think it's going to come to me very soon."

"Then you and I will have to get very comfortable with each other. I will call you Cherry until you remember you name again." Said the Ryou as he drank he tea gracefully.

"Well, why do you travel?"

"I travel to help people in need. I am considered a fighter since I was trained to be a soldier for war. I do not like wars so that is why I devoted myself to help others. I am also a beginner in medicine."

"I like people who help others. So where are you going to go next." Said Cherry (Serena) cheerfully.

"I am thinking of heading toward Light Kingdom. I am thinking of visiting Prince Darien. I think he is a confused prince, he should have married for the Kingdom otherwise they will have to go to war. But then again, it's' his decision."

"Prince Darien? I thought I heard that somewhere. Must be my imagination. I think marrying for love is more beautiful than anything else."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a love, he's cold to all women."

/ Meanwhile…../

Prince Darien returned to his palace unhappy and was mean to everyone that talked to him. As soon as he got to his room, he broke down. "Oh Serena, you were different than all the other women I've seen. They all cared about money and power but you didn't see that. Why weren't I true to my heart, and now I'll live with that guilt for the rest of my life… I am going to marry Prince Diamond's sister for the sake of my kingdom. I have nothing to live for anymore."

/

The queen looked at his son's agreement letter. She laughed as she read it. "True love didn't work for you son? Well looks like your back to your old self again. You even agreed to marry the enemy. Good boy!"

/

"Cherry! Are you hungry? Let up stop somewhere and eat." Said Ryou as he searched for a place to eat. Soon he spotted one and they got off the horse and sat on one of the tables to eat.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Cherry?

"Well, I have to say, the best is tomorrow"

From their seats, they heard some gossip about the Prince. "Did you hear? Prince Darien has decided to marry Prince Diamond's sister. I heard their wedding is in 7 days. They will have their engagement party tomorrow in the palace. Everyone is welcomed."

"I am glad the prince finally saw what he had to do. Let us go to the engagement party tomorrow. What do you think?" asked Ryou

"I think it sounds great. Let's get something for him." Said Cherry


End file.
